When the Dark Rolls In
by aussieaddicted
Summary: Join Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle in the story of how they became dark. This story putting them in the same year at school, you will see a different side to the characters you love (or hate) as you follow them through their time at Hogwarts.
1. Bright Beginnings

"New school, new me." Bellatrix whispered to herself as she braced her fragile body for a trip through to Diagon Alley. Standing in the fireplace, she looked around. Nobody was there to wish her luck, nobody was there to give her advice and nobody was there to say goodbye. She was alone again. Taking a step back and two small breaths, she shouted out "Diagon Alley!" and threw the green powder to the floor with all the force she could.

Seeing the world twist and turn about her, she gathered her thoughts – and her stomach – before falling in a heap at the bottom of yet another dusty old fireplace. She stood up and patted herself down before taking a piece of parchment out of her pocket. A little crumpled, she saw that she had a trip to Gringott's Wizarding Bank, Ollivander's Wand Shop, Broomstix, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Amanuensis Quills, Flourish and Blotts, Potage's Cauldron shop and some other small places just in case she should need something she couldn't find.

Looking around herself, Bellatrix noticed witches giggling in one corner and a few dark cloaked wizards nattering about Quidditch and mumbling some hush hush conversation about a book she had never read. Leaving the Leaky Cauldron where she had arrived, she set off to the shops and stalls in search for everything on her list of first year supplies.

Almost an hour later, fully equipped and accompanied by a toad named Spots, Bellatrix found that she still had a little time to spare. Sitting on a bench, she opened one of her new books and began to read. It was all so interesting – she'd seen people practice magic all the time but she hadn't learned much of the logic and mystery behind it.

"You're going to be late, you know." Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she noticed a pale skinned and dark haired boy stood in front of her. His eyes were most absent and his hair had this perfect way of sitting – something Bellatrix could only dream of. She scoffed at his smug face but found herself smiling when he picked up her things and held his hand out to her.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep. I'm Bellatrix by the way."  
The boy smiled as he fiddled with his new robes anxiously, shifting from foot to foot.  
"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle."


	2. Silent Promises

Silent Promises

"So what's your problem? You don't speak much." Bellatrix turned to the boy beside her. "The scenery's beautiful isn't it? And this train! Wow! It's rather wonderful… And look!" Tom placed his long, cold finger against her lips. "I don't speak much because I don't much like people. I don't understand them – muggles or wizards – they don't really understand me either."

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I'm…" realising that he probably didn't care, she turned to the window instead. Fields were passing by, green and lush, and the amount of magic in the air was unbelievable. It was stronger than she'd imagined. But then again, this many fresh and young witches and wizards had to hold a lot of power over people. She didn't know what she had expected.

Next to her, she heard a shuffle. Tom had moved closer. "Can I tell you something that I have never told anyone? Promise to keep my secret?" Intrigued, Bella tilted her ear towards his lips. "I have only met one wizard before. He is said to be the headmaster of Hogwarts, where we're going. He's very intelligent and most definitely very cool - but don't tell him I said that." Tom blushed a little when he noticed the smile on his Bella's face and she giggled. "I won't. I promise."

Feeling confident, she sat up straight and puffed her chest out. "I have a secret too but you must swear not to tell anyone – not even if I'm dying one day and it's important." Her new friend scoffed. "Promise?!" She grabbed Tom's wrist and held his hand to his heart. "Well do you?!" "Y-yes!" he stuttered, taking his wrist out of her grasp. Bellatrix looked through the door before realising that she wasn't being overheard. "I've… I've never had a friend before – or a pet. I'm always alone. It's almost like nobody cares. That's why I wanted to come to school so much, you see." She shifted and picked up the box with breathing holes that she had put her toad in. "And now I have both. And I'm going to school. I think it's my lucky day – if you believe in luck."

After a breath, Tom replied. "I… haven't had anyone before. And I don't believe in luck. I've never had much luck – I don't remember having a good day."

Smiling slightly, Bella whispered "well here's to your first good day."


	3. Acceptance

Acceptance

Stepping out of the boat they'd ridden away from the train station, the new students of Hogwarts sighed collectively at the building stood before them. "It's beautiful, Spots, look!" she lifted the box that held her frog and grinned in complete awe. "It's alright." "Tom! Weren't the boats fantastic?!" "Yes… quite." They both continued to look around, before stepping in a rough group as told to by a tall man with a white beard. Tom shuffled and gulped loudly "that's him! That's the headmaster!" The crowd of students became loud in conversation at the shock of meeting him so soon – the boys were straightening their uniforms and the girls were checking their shoes for muck. The man clapped loudly and from above his head, sparks flew from the gap between his hands.

"Students. Fellow staff." The man scanned the crowd slowly and calmly, nodding at the occasional colleague. "For those who do not know, my name is Professor Dumbledore and I am your headmaster. I have taken over sorting duties today because a member of staff has fallen ill and quite frankly, I couldn't wait to meet you all. You must follow me through the hallways sensibly - but that doesn't mean you can't have fun. All belongings must be left here for the staff to take to your dorms and I presume you all remembered to put your name on your things. Now - come along!"

"This is so neat!" Bellatrix exclaimed, grabbing the stair case and stroking the walls. Tom nodded but didn't reply as he took in his surroundings. Another place to live, yet still not a home. "When we open this door behind me, you will all enter the Great Hall and then you will wait to be sorted into a house before then choosing a seat at the correct table."

"Well done, Elizabeth. Now –Bellatrix Black, if you would step up to the stool." Shaking, she looked over at Tom, who had been sorted into Slytherin and sat down nervously. The Sorting Hat stirred. "Bellatrix Black… you are young and you are smart – most definitely. You would do great things in Ravenclaw, maybe Gryffindor… but, no! I see greater things for you, ah yes! Hmm…" The hat pondered for a moment and Bella's nerves were splitting. "Just hurry, please!" she whispered to herself. "I see. Slytherin!" The crowd roared and she sighed as she briskly walked over to Tom and sat next to him. "We did it!"

"I'm going to bed." Looking back at Tom, she sighed. "We're going to be happy here." And if she wasn't so tired, she was sure she'd seen one side of his mouth lift in a smile as if almost believing her.


End file.
